This invention relates in general to data control systems, and more particularly, to a finger articulation controlled information generating system.
Use of the new system is a replacement for a keyboard not requiring a user to sit in a fixed position before a keyboard. A user of the system can input data from the system either standing, walking, driving or lying down. Many preceding human data input approaches have required complex dedicated use of one's hands in addition to being bodily in a fixed location and position. While applicant's approach uses individual signal originating devices worn on individual fingernails, lands and fingers are free to grasp generally without interference. The computer program used translates the electrical signals generated by the finger tip movements to data symbols desired in response to singular finger movements and simultaneous combinations of finger movements, two to ten fingers at once with those less than ten in various combinations.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a data control system freeing a user from a keyboard.
Another object is to provide such a data control system that permits a user to move around rather than being restricted to a specific operational location.
A further object with such a data control system is improved operational versatility.
still another object with such a data control system is to provide a system with selectable outputs one or more in various combinations for different applied uses.
Features of the invention useful in accomplishing the above objects include, in a finger articulation controlled information system, a plurality of finger articulation units that individually mount on finger and thumb nails and together by selected up and down movement or movement in any direction within 360.degree. of the fingers and thumbs (ten fingers) serve as an alternate to a keyboard and/or for any human to machine and/or computer interface. Vertical up and down movements of any single one of the ten fingers and various combinations of the fingers is translated into a range of signals recognizable as alpha-numeric numbers, digital signalling, word and picture forms or other symbol forms a user may choose. The individual finger articulation devices are each attached to the ten fingernails by clips securing a unit to each of the ten fingernails whereby movement of a particular finger up or down or otherwise in 360.degree. is detected. The device on that finger generates a signal passed via interface control to a computer for interpretation by a program to produce a symbol. One hand can send ten signals and two hands twenty signals as related to up and down finger movement and more as related to finger movement within 360.degree. of movement that can be combined in almost an infinite combination of signals via customized computer programs. The data control system is useable in combination with voice confirmation, and with a wireless network the user is not dependent on a display to verify input information. Verification can be by voice as data is input to the receiving end of the system allowing freedom of data input while walking or driving or any other activity where viewing a display terminal is not feasible. Signals can then be transmitted to one or many designated receivers within a local area or a multitude of receivers by way of wire fiber optics or satellite.
In one embodiment of the finger nail mounted devices a weighted electron emitter cathode needle is mounted for deflective movement within a glass vacuum tube that is protectively mounted within a plastic housing. The needle is resiliently urged toward an off position. An electron detector array is embedded in glass at the forward end of the tube via which signals are induced by a focused election beam from the electron emitter cathode needle being passed thereover. Electron collector anode terminals within the tube are connected back through the rear tube end to the exterior. An intentional finger down movement causes an upward inertia induced flexed delay of the electron emitter cathode needle so the electron beam impinges on an upper electron collector anode contact and an upper movement a downward inertia induced flexed delay of the electron emitter cathode needle so the electron beam impinges on a lower electron collector anode contact generating electrical signals.
Specific embodiments representing what are presently regarded as the best modes of carrying out the invention are illustrated in the accompanying drawings.